Accepting
by bureas
Summary: Zoroark has always been running from people who have hunted him, and one day, he's caught by a girl named Touko of ALL people. How will he act towards her the longer they travel together...? ArcticFoxShipping.


_(Guess what 2am equals? Yep, you guessed it. Me finding a shipping that I loved and decided to write about! Why? Because I'm awesome like that? And what is the shipping this time? ArcticFoxShipping, which is Touko and Zoroark. Need I say anymore? I think not. Without further ado, here you go. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Stupid disclaimer. I only put you here to hate on you.)_

**Accepting**

Rare creatures in the Unova region-no, any region-were hunted. He already knew that. However, to what extent people went to hunt them down, he did not know. That is because he had yet to be found. He was a Zoroark, a rare cerature who had the power to create any kind of illusion, which was probably why he hadn't been found yet. He could blend like a Kecleon, even amongst other humans and look like any kind of human. A sought after power criminals would kill to be able to control.

And now, here he was, sitting in a clearing in Lostlorn forest, bathing in the sun. His fur, and amalgam of black, purple, and mahogany, glistened like silk as the warm rays hit his body. He liked days like this, when he wasn't running, hiding, or tricking anyone.

The loud rustling of leaves drug him out of his peaceful trance and caused him to sit up abruptly and transform into a Lilligant, who's pre-evolved form was native to this place. He learned after years of experiance it was best to transform into a creature common to wherever he was located.

He mentally cursed himself for chasing such a feminine form, but he'd have to deal with that later.

The crunching of dry dirt under heavy feet was heard from behind him, but he didn't turn. Instead, he continued to lay in the sun to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Ahhh! I finally found one! You're gonna be mine!" shouted a human female voice.

He jumped with a jolt. A human? He whirled around only for a round purple object to smack him on the forehead and suck him inside.

The round object that contained him was kind of cramped, and he struggled and fought in hopes to try and break free.

To no avail, in the end.

He heard a clicking sound and he froze. It couldn't be...A human, a round object, a click...It couldn't of!

He was suddenly released from his capsule prison to come face to face with a human girl. She had long, unruly, curly brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail, deep ocean blue eyes, ripped denim biker shorts that reached less than halfway down her thighs, and a white shirt resting under a black vest. He stood there, dumbstruck, as the girl fist pumped to herself.

"I've FINALLY caught a Lilligant after weeks of looking!" she cheered, then held out a rectangular box toward him. "Let's see~...Zoroark, the illision fox pokemon. Zoroark is known to..." the girl flinched. "Wait...W-WHAT?"

The girl looked over at him quickly. He stared blankly for a second before hopping into the air and changing into his true form. Upon taking in the sight of his true form, the girl yelled and fell to the ground, staring up at him with an expression somewhere between shock and fear.

"B-But-! A Zoroark? I heard you guys are extremely hard to catch!"

He glanced down at his feet to see the purple sphere that had hit him before. Looking at it more closely now, he realized it was a purple and pink pokeball. He grabbed it carefully in his claws and held it up, pointing to it with his free paw.

_'Master ball.'_ he said with an annoyed stare.

Her eyes grew wide. "Holy crap, you talked!" she shouted, pointing at him. "Oh my Arceus, that's awesome! Pokemon who can talk through telepathy are amazing!"

He tried to contain his huff. _'Master ball.'_ he repeated. How else could she of caught him on her first try? Was she stupid?

Blinking, she jumped up and grabbed it. "Oh no, you're right! And I was saving this for a Lilligant-!" she whined.

He growled internally. She was more worried about some girly Lilligant rather than a rare pokemon such as himself? Was she even sane? Or maybe she just had an eccentric way of thinking...

The girl stopped her complaining suddenly to turn and stare at him quizically. He raised a brow at her in response. "Hey, are you a boy or a girl?" she asked.

_'I'm male, human.'_ he answered rather angrily.

She grinnned and held her hand out. "My name is Touko! It's nice to meet you, new partner!"

He gave her a bewildered look. 'What?'

She put her master ball in her pink satchel that was hanging over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Sure, I wanted a Lilligant and all, but I think I want you more than I do it now. Zoroark's like you are really rare, aren't they? That means you're always having to run. If you're with me, you won't have to run anymore. Doesn't that sound nice?"

He didn't know how to answer.

"You'll get tired of running eventually, you know." Touko pointed out.

She was right. He hadn't thought of it until now, but he probably was getting tired of it. Instead of messing with his persuers first for a bit like he used to, he automatically hid. It was tedious to him, now. Maybe...He was indeed tired of running. And the only way people would leave him alone is if he had a...Trainer.

"What do you say, Zoroark?" she questioned.

He lifted his head to give what looked like an arrogant aura as he looked away. _'Very well, Touko.'_ he agreed.

Touko grinned happily and turned around. "Well, come on then, Zoroark! My pokemon journey is far from over, and we got alot of bonding to do!" She urged him as she started to run off.

With a roll of his gold eyes, he followed.

* * *

><p>As they traveled, he started to learn more and more about his trainer named Touko. She told him she was doing the eight badge run around Unova, and was trying to become the next league champion. She also told him she was fighting some 'bad people' named Team Plasma. Apparently they wanted to free pokemon from all thier trainers and make them happy, but Touko insisted thier ways were too twisted to be considered good. She said they were just as blinded as thier king.<p>

He first met the people known as 'Team Plasma' in Driftveil City when he and Touko chased them into the Cold Storage. Little did they know a large group of it's members waited for them.

"You're cornered! Why don't you just give up and release your pokemon? They don't want a trainer like you." spat a sage of Team Plasma, named Zinzolin.

Touko glared angrily, standing in front of her Cinccino defensively. "I can take you!"

"You can't and you know it."

Touko exchanged a glance with Zoroark, who understood right away. How odd. Never in his life did he think he'd understand a human so well he'd know exactly what they were thinking.

She sighed and opened her master ball, hitting Zoroark with a blue light, showing he had been released.

Zinzolin smirked as if that's what she wanted all along. "Her strongest pokemon is out of the way! Attack her now!" he ordered with a dramatic wave of his hand.

Water gun attacks blasted at the young girl, threatening to practically freeze her upon contact. Before they could hit her, Zoroark dashed up and used Night Slash, reducing the water fury to nothing.

"W-What? How come it's still helping her?"

_'Touko is __MY__ trainer! I'll never let you touch her!'_ Zoroark shouted as he got into battle stance and glared menacingly.

"Alright, Zoroark, use faint attack!" Touko called out, pointing to thier opponents.

Upon receiving his orders, Zoroark dissapeared instantly, causing thier enemies to look around in bewilderment. They couldn't catch a glimpse of him before he reappeared and clashed Team Plasma's group of pokemon consisting of alot of water pokemon, and a few Herdier and Liepard. It wasn't long before they were all cowering in fear and were hauled away by Clay and pals.

Once they were all taken care of, Zoroark looked over at Touko who suddenly hugged him to the floor as she stood on her knees while he sat.

_'Wha-What's wrong with you?'_ he asked.

Touko beamed as she sat back to grin at him. "That was the first time you called me 'your trainer'." she said.

Zoroark looked away and tried to hide any emotions. _'...Just recapture me. We have work to do if we plan to defeat Driftveil's gym.' _he told her.

After another bit of hugging, she complied.

* * *

><p>Touko fell to her knees as he watched in complete shock at the green haired person flying away on a white dragon. Her team of pokemon were lined in a half moon behind her, and Zoroark was on the far right.<p>

Touko held her head with her hands as she shook it slowly from side to side. "Guys...What am I going to do?" she cried, turning quickly on her knees to face them. "He's got a legendary dragon on his side now, and I can't compete against that! I don't think I can do this anymore!"

_'What are you talking about, Touko?'_ Zoroark demanded, his gold eyes boring holes into her.

"Eh...?"

_'You're a trainer with seven badges! And you cought a pokemon like me! How can you say that?'_ he continued.

"But I accidentally captured you with a pokeball Mister Juniper gave me! And I didn't even know it was a master ball until you told me!" she protested.

_'If you weren't a good trainer, Touko, I wouldn't of let you recapture me that day in Driftveil.'_

"Zoroark..."

_'You're MY trainer. Doesn't that itself say something? We're just as strong than any legendary dragon.'_

Touko gave him a watery smile. "Thank you...Zoroark..." she said in a soft voice, then turned her attention to her Cinccino tugging on her shirt.

"Oh, what's this, Zoroark? Either I'm wrong, or it seems like you've come to love Touko as much as we do." Touko's Serperior said mockingly, lifting her chin up with a smug smile.

Zoroark looked away. _'Oh, be quiet, Terra.' _he mumbled.

"There's no need to deny it at this point." snickered Terra.

_'I don't know what you're talking about.'_

"You just keep saying that, Zoroark."

* * *

><p>There Touko stood with Zoroark as she stared out at the sky from the large hole in the wall. She stood there smiling up at it even though the person who had flew up into it was long out of sight. Things were finally over. Touko won, just like Zoroark said. With the help of a legendary dragon of thier own, surprisingly.<p>

"It took a long time, but the battle's finally over with, huh?" Touko spoke finally, turning to him and smiling softly. "And we became the Unova Champions while we were at it! Isn't it amazing?"

Zoroark nodded. _'And yet I can still see the very same girl who said she couldn't do it.'_

"That was a long time ago." she huffed.

He ignored her comment and it was now his turn to look across the sky. _'I knew you could do it. Ever since you captured me and I got to know you, I came to realize how great of a trainer you are to me.' _he paused, then continued. _'I'm kind of...Happy I agreed to make you my trainer.'_

Touko stared at Zoroark, tears bubbling up in her eyes. Before Zoroark could even ask her why or give some snarky remark to hide his guilt, she jumped at him and hugged him tightly, squeezing on his thick fur.

"Zoroark...I'm glad I met you...You're my greatest partner." Touko told him, sniffling a little.

He stared down at her. At this point, he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. _'I'm glad I met you too, Touko.'_ he replied.

**END.**

_(F-F-F-! I'm so proud of this story! *winface* I rock! No matter what anyone says, me like. Hope you guys will like it just as much. Anyway, I gotta really work on my chosenshipping fic...See you later, now!)_


End file.
